


Valentines for All

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [138]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Children, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini prompt for Valentine's day: Klaus helps his daughter pick out Valentines' day cards for her class. She wants to make sure they are just right. This is something Caroline would be better at but she's busy.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 37





	Valentines for All

“No, Daddy! That show is for _babies_.”

Struggling not to roll his eyes (because Ella definitely dropped everything to watch it with her little brother when it happened to come on), Klaus patiently moved to the next section - fewer cartoons, more pink. “How about these?”

At only seven, Ella had perfected Caroline’s consideration face, complete with pinched eyebrows that revealed her true dislike. “I don’t think so,” she finally answered. “Too many flowers.”

They’d been standing in the seasonal aisle for ten minutes, and Klaus was tempted to give up and let Caroline handle it. “Keep looking, then. Find something you really like.”

Nibbling at her lip, though, she shook her head. “It’s not about what I like, it’s about the theme. Once we find the right ones, we have to make a mailbox to match.”

“I’m lost, little love,” Klaus admitted.

She glared up at him, the miniature of her mother. “Everyone in class brings valentines for everyone else, so you have a have a mailbox for them to drop them while you’re passing out yours. Duh.”

He tapped her nose. “We don’t say ‘duh.’ It can hurt people’s feelings.” But he could see her point and turned back to the offerings on sale. “How about an animal? We could make the box look like one.”

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she snatched a package off the shelf. “A shark!”

Klaus grinned at her excitement, grabbing enough for her whole class. “I think we can make a shark. Let’s go find some supplies.”

Ella reached for his hand and pulled him along. “It’s going to be the best,” she decided. “And we’ll give out Goldfish with them!”

“Sounds perfect,” he replied fondly, knowing Caroline would draft him for his artistic skill to actually make the damn thing.

Anything for his family.


End file.
